Women solidarity, men lost of sanity
by Araanaz
Summary: The girls plan going farther, Harry's sinking deeper... See what it does to men when women get together to make them crawl... H/G with hints of R/Hr
1. Always the same, right?

Women solidarity, men lost of sanity

By Araanaz

Here is an attempt to a Harry/Ginny fic by a real Ron/Hermione fanatic.  There is going to be allusions to both couple, but this is really a H/G fic.  I hope you enjoy and I really hope you'll be kind enough to give me feedback.  You see, as any author would confirm, reviews are like water and food for the writer in me.  And, without water and food, I cannot live.  And if I die, you won't have more of this… but the worst of it is that you will have my death on your conscience!  Okay, now on with the fic…

Harry opened his eyes and blinked a few times.  The bright sun shining outside was sending rays of warm light on his face.  He sighed contentedly before reaching on his nightstand for his glasses.  A whole new world appeared in front of him.  He tossed his covers over the bottom of his bed and got out of bed.  The tingling sensation of the cold floor on the bare skin of his feet made him wince a little and he quickly hoped towards the bathroom.

As he entered the bathroom, a big wave of hot steam greeted him.  He could hear one of the shower running.  Harry wondered which one of the guys could be up by such an early hour on a Saturday morning.  Certainly not his best friend Ron.  The guy was surely still in his bed, deep into his slumber, dreaming of who knows what.  That thought brought a smile to Harry's face.  Or more specifically who knows who!  And, somehow, a familiar bushy brown head came popping into his mind.

"Hey there!" He called for the other awaked boy, directing himself to a free shower.

"Hey yourself…" Came a groggy voice in response.  Harry recognized it to be Dean's voice.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked as he turned the water on.  The warm sensation of water running down his body felt wonderful.  It was so relaxing.

"Oh man, I had one hell of a dream!"  The other boy answered from the next shower.

"Really?  About what?"  He asked, taking the soap and washing his shoulders and torso.  He was answered by the only sound of running water.  Or was it a groan he heard?  Harry chuckled lightly.  "Was it that interesting?"

"Yeah…" A weak mumble was his answer.

"And who was it?"  He inquired, raising an eyebrow.  Somehow, he already knew the answer to that question.

"Who do you think it was, Harry!  I swear, it's not my fault if that girl takes a devilish pleasure into torturing my poor self."  

"Oh, 'cause your so innocent yourself, I'm sure of that!  But please stop whining, at least you have a girl…"  Harry heard a chuckle coming from the next shower as its water was turned off.  Wet sounds of step were heard.

"Really Potter, are you that blind?  I think you shouldn't be spending that much time with Weasley, it's not good for your own sanity."

And before Harry could ask what that was supposed to mean, he heard the door being opened and closed, signalling him his friend was no longer there to answer his interrogations.  Oh well, he shrugged, he would get him to spit it out later.

After he finished washing himself, he got out of the shower, quickly enveloping his body into a big towel.  He really liked those big towels, especially when mornings at Hogwarts were so stingingly cold.  He went back to his dorm room and looked through his clothes, trying to find something comfortable and neat to wear.  Really, he would have to find a quick way of washing his clothes, a spell or something, because he would be soon in trouble.  And borrowing clothes from Ron was not an option.  He would simply look ridiculous in his friend's way to big clothes.  Not that Ron was fat or anything, but he was just a little taller than normal.  And Harry was not what could be considered as tall.

He finally found some clean clothes to wear, black pants and a nice green and black shirt, and put them on.  He glanced at his reflection on the mirror, the boy in front of him sighed, apparently not to excited about the idea of having to spend another half an hour trying vainly to fix his messy hair.  But Harry smiled at him reassuringly.  Not this morning.  He didn't care if his hair were like a battle field.

"Hey, Ron."  He said, poking his friend in the ribs.  "Wake up."

"No, mommy… I think I've already enough maroon shirts."  The red haired boy mumbled back.

"But maroon looks so good on you!" Harry replied with a playful grin plastered on his face.  "And I'm sure Hermione thinks so…" 

That got the sleepy boy to sit straight in his bed.  "Huh?  What about 'Mione?"  He asked, confused.  Harry just laugh at him.  Ron crossed his arms over his broad chest and pouted.  "That is not funny."

"I think it is!"  Harry continued laughing heartily.

"What do you want anyway?"  Ron asked, annoyance flashing through is bright blue eyes.

"I'm going outside.  Want to come and play quidditch?"  He proposed, partially regaining his seriousness.

"I can't."  The red head fell back against his pillow.  "I promised 'Mione I would let her help me with this bloody potions exam.  Can't fail this one or stupid Snape is going to throw me out of his class."

"Huh-uh, so you're going to spend so precious time alone with her, just the two of you?"  He teased.  Ron got this familiar tinge of red on his ear, but protested, like always.

"You know very well I would prefer to be out playing quidditch rather than to be in studying this bloody exam!  Hell, the weather seems perfect for flying but no I've got to stay inside in a dusty library with…"

"Your ravagingly beautiful best friend." Harry offered.

"Thanks but I would have said something more like my I'm-so-obsessed-over-books-that-I-can't-even-take-advantage-of-such-a-beautiful-day-as-I-prefer-to-study-inside-a-stupid-old-library-rather-than-go-out-and-have-fun of a friend."  

Harry chuckled at his tirade.  "Okay, see you later then."

As he got down to the common room, Harry saw Hermione, already deep into her books.  Harry wondered what could be so interesting in that book for her not to notice him coming.  He tilted his head to one side, trying to read the title of the book.  That seem incredibly recent in comparison to the one she usually read.  'How to make…' but he wasn't able to go further because Hermione had suddenly closed the book, bringing it to her chest in attempt to hide it.

"Hi Harry." She said, blushing slightly.  What kind of a book could make her blush that way?

"Good morning Hermione.  What were you reading?"  He asked, gesturing toward her book.

"Oh, hum, it's nothing really.  Just something I read for, huh, extra credits."  She stuttered.  She was such a bad liar.  Harry smiled.  "Have you seen Ron?  Is he up yet?"  She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"He was still in bed when came down, but he was awake.  Don't worry, he hasn't forgotten your little study party."

"Good.  'Cause he's not getting out of it this time.  Really, this boy has to review his priorities.  His grades have been dropping and if he's not careful he's going to ruin his education."  She declared matter-of-factly.

"Huh, sure Hermione.  But why don't you tell him that?"  Harry nodded to Ron who has just showed up, still in his pyjamas, hair more tousled than ever.

"Ron!"  The girl exclaimed as the red haired boy plopped down beside her.  "You don't suppose you're going to study like that!  You look like you just got out of bed!"

"That's because I just did, 'Mione."  He replied.

"Don't 'Mione me!  I told you to be ready at 8."

"But I'm ready."

"No, you're not.  You could at least have taken a shower…"

The rest of the argument was cut out as the common room door rolled back in place.  Harry suppressed a chuckle.  His two best friends were just never going to change.  But that was the way they liked it.  And it amused Harry to no end.

"Have a nice day, my dear."  The fat woman told him.  He smiled at her before going down the staircase of the Griffindor tower and to the Great Hall. 

He was entering the Great Hall when he almost ran into someone.  He immediately recognized the little red head to be Ginny Weasley, Ron's kid sister.  

"Oh, hey Gin!  Sorry, I wasn't looking."  He apologized to her.

The girl blushed slightly, as usual when she was around him, but she quickly shook her head and looked at him right in the eyes, offering him her most charming smile.

"Hi Harry!  It's great to see you so early in the morning.  It gives a good start to my day."  She replied.

Harry was surprised by this sudden change of attitude.  Ginny was usually so shy.  But he had to admit this new-found confidence was suiting her very well, it even made him blush a little.  Ginny smiled at him.

"I see Hermione and my brother abandoned you all to yourself."  She remarked, raising an eyebrow in a way Harry found irresistible.  Anyway, what was there to resist to, Harry wondered, that's just innocent little Ginny.  

"Yep, the two lovebirds were once again to engrossed into their little bickering to notice me."  He whined playfully.

She did not giggled like many other girls would have.  She did not giggled like she would have been supposed to.  She just kept smiling at him charmingly, her eyes twinkling in a bright yet strange way.  Harry shuddered.

"Poor little Harry.  Want my company?"  She proposed casually.

"Well, if you want to.  Actually, I was going to have a flight on the quidditch field."  He tried to be as casual but somehow his throat had gone dry.

"Too bad I don't have a broom."  She replied, and then she turned very strange eyes to him.  "Maybe you could invite me on yours.  That way we could fly together."

Harry tried to swallow but he had a big lump in his throat.  What was going on with him.  No, hell, what was going on with her?  She moved sensually, taking a step toward him, closing the distance between them.  "So, what do you say?"  She asked in a quiet voice.

"Hum… Yes, of course, why not?"

And the smile she gave him in response gave him the answer to his last question.  Sweet innocent Ginny had changed into trouble.

To be continued…


	2. Up and down

Wow, two chapters in two days! That's the faster you'll ever get from me! Now, I really hope you will enjoy this part. I was kind of tired today and I'm not sure it is that good. Anyway, just read and review, please!

__

Now are my special thanks:

Thanks to Bucky, for giving me my very first review on that fic. Glad you think it's funny, hope you enjoy the trouble!

Thanks to Chris Bast, for blackmailing me. You know, I work really well under pressure… That's a hint!

Thanks to HarryandGinny4eva, for demanding more. I very glad you like my fic.

Thanks to Emily, for thinking my first chapter was excellent. Hope you enjoy this part.

Thanks to Julephenia. So glad you liked the R/Hr part. They really are the best couple in my opinion. If you like them, you'll be happy 'cause there will be more of them to come. And I was considering making a companion story to this one, a R/Hr one. What do you think?

Thanks to Lorena. Your review was so sweet! Take care too darling. 

Thanks to F.O.N.(freak of nature). LOL! You are funny! It's really my pleasure to make you happy!

And, finally, thanks to Kelly. Yep, little Ginny seducing good old Harry! I know it's been done before, but I'm just having fun writing this. I hope you enjoy it too.

Now, on with the fic! 

The sun was shining brightly above the quidditch field. The breeze was soft and deliciously mild. Harry breathed deeply as he felt his face being caressed by the gentle blow. It was amazing how the spring happened to be warm that year. Speaking of warm, Harry felt a funny fuzzy sensation creeping into his body as Ginny turned to look at him, golden reflects in her reddish hair and sparkles of fire in her eyes. She smiled at him.

"Well, aren't we lucky? We've got the whole sky just for the two of us." She declared like it was some kind of a proposition. Harry felt himself blush. "So why don't you make me fly?"

Harry was suddenly surprised by the chock of his broom as it was dropped to his feet. Ginny bit her lips in attempt to restrain a grin and sauntered up to him. She bent and picked the broom up, giving it back to him, making sure their hands came in contact. Harry felt electricity shoot through him.

"I think you'll need this." She said.

"Huh?" He replied dumbly.

"The broom. You'll need it if you want us to fly." She clarified matter-of-factly.

"Oh, huh, yeah, of course. Thanks." He mumbled. What was he thinking? Actually, he hasn't been thinking. He quickly shook his head, pulling himself together. "So, do you want to drive?" He asked, as casually as he could.

"No, I think I'll let you do that. That way you can lead us wherever you want us to go and as fast as you want us to be there."

Harry nearly choked. He looked into Ginny's eyes and saw something more than mere mischief in there. Where was sweet innocent Virginia Weasley?

"Hum, Ginny, are you trying to… hum, seduce me?" He asked cautiously, his gaze going down to his broom. His face felt incredibly hot.

She laughed. "Harry! What makes you think such a thing!" She exclaimed like it was the funniest thing she ever heard. Was it so unbelievable?

"Sorry, that was stupid. Never mind." He replied quickly.

He got on his broom, leaving enough room for Ginny to sit before him. The girl climbed on and gently pushed her back against Harry's chest. His heart was pounding. 

"I'll have to put my arms around you." He said, as if asking for permission.

"Of course, go ahead." She said, leaning a bit more onto him.

Harry kicked the ground harshly and sent them flying very high in the sky. The sudden blast of wind caused by their ascension helped him regain a little of dignity. That was until the scent of Ginny's vanilla shampoo touched his nostrils. He was lost. This wasn't little Ginny, Ron's kid sister, anymore. This was a girl, no, a woman, and she was so close to him. She smelled good, she felt good, she looked good… She was…

The broom did a looping and nearly ended up falling on the ground. Fortunately, Ginny was an expert in the art of flying. Really, that was a wonder she had no broom of her own. But Harry was in no state of mind to think about that. They landed down softly on the quidditch field. They were safe. At least, he was…

"Ginny!" He exclaimed, looking at the girl who was standing a few feet away, his broom in her shaky hands. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" She answered slowly, then a wild grin spread on her pretty face and she flung herself in his arms, hugging him tightly. "That was so cool!" She exclaimed happily. "Thanks Harry, I knew you were the best." She added lowly in his ear. She then kissed him on the cheek and ran away.

Harry stood there, completely frozen. He was confused. What had just happened there? He wasn't quite sure. But when he brought his hand to his cheek, he felt a little tangling sensation. She had kissed him. Hugged him and kissed him. He shook his head and shrugged. Girls could be pretty strange sometimes. Yes, pretty and strange.

When Harry came back to the common room, Ron immediately ran to him. He was frowning and his ears were bright red. For a moment, Harry stopped breathing. He couldn't possibly know what had just happened with Ginny. But maybe he saw them by the window, or something, and now he wanted to beat him up for having nearly killed his sister. Or worst, he wanted to kill him just for having touched her.

"Harry, I swear, don't go there. Hermione has gone bloody mad!" The fiery red head prevent him.

Harry sighed in relief. "What happened?" He asked, smirking at his friend. "Got into another row?"

"No! That's worst! I am not joking Harry, she is acting all weird."

Harry frowned. Ron had accused Hermione of many things, but that was really unusual. His thoughts drifted back to another red head and he blushed slightly. Fortunately for him, Ron was too engrossed in his own trauma.

"What… what kind of strange things was she doing?" He asked, playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Hum…" The whole face of his friend went burning red. "What kind huh? She was, well, she…" He stuttered.

"Come on Ron, spit it out!" Harry pressed him.

"Well, she was kind of looking like she was trying to, huh, seduce me?" Harry bit his lower lip very hard not to burst out laughing at this statement. "I know, it sounds ridiculous, but you should have seen her! I don't know what had got into her!"

"Ron…" Harry began, but he was interrupted by his blazing friend.

"You don't believe me?"

"Yes, Ron, I believe you. Actually, I have no difficulty believing that. But that is not the point. You're not the only one with this, huh, problem." Ron raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Dean told me something about Lavender this morning." Ron rolled his eyes. "And, there is Ginny…"

"What about Ginny?" The Weasley boy asked, suddenly all serious. "Don't tell me she tried to seduce someone." Harry's gaze went down to his fidgeting hands. "Who? Tell me who." Ron ordered harshly, ready to beat the hell out of this guy.

"Me." Harry replied in a very low voice. There was a moment of silence. Finally, after a agonisingly long time, the raven hair boy heard his friend chuckle. He looked up at him, only to find him grinning madly at him.

"Well, it's good to hear that my sister has finally make up the nerve of going after the man of her dream." Ron said, still laughing heartily.

"So you're not going to strangle me?" Harry asked, quite dumbfounded.

"Why would I? You're my best friend. If you're good enough for me, than I guess you can take good care of her." The red head stated.

"Well, it's great to have your blessings, but you says I'm interested?" Harry asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Ron imitated the move, only he looked a little more intimidating with his height and broader chest.

"A Weasley never fails a seducing someone. It's all about our famous red hair charm." The boy replied matter-of-factly.

"Anyway, I think we have to find out what's going on with the girls. If they have planned this together, I swear they're going to drive us mad." Harry said, thinking a change of subject was appropriated.

"Yes, when there is women solidarity, men lose their sanity!" The two boys laughed at this, as the headed, with a silent agreement, out of the common room and to the Great Hall for lunch.

"So, are you?" Ron asked as they went down the stairs.

"What!?!"

"Interested in my sister, are you?" Ron grinned at him, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, sod off, Weasley!"

To be continued…

Still to come… What's going on with the girls? And more fluffy moments with our favourite couples! Sounds interesting? Please review!


	3. Friends are a good thing

__

After an awfully long break, I am finally back with this fic. So sorry for the delay, if there is anyone who was reading this six months ago, but, you know, life is life! But now I'm back and fully intending to finish this. Hope you enjoy all, old or new readers…

Ron's the best!!!!!! But Harry is cool too.

****

Chapter 3

Friends are a good thing.

Harry sat at the Griffindor table laughing as his red haired friend made an impressive imitation of Professor Trelawney and her always oh-so-right predictions. The two boys had finally put the subject of the girls aside when they had got to the Great Hall. Too many people could have overheard anyway.

"Mister Potter, I see some terrible things for you." Ron declared, eyes wide, waving his hands in front of an invisible crystal ball. Harry chuckled.

"I am going to die, right?" Harry asked, feigning fear.

"Yes, you will, my poor poor boy. Oh, and it's going to be horrible. So much pain." Ron carried on, really putting himself into the acting. "And I see it is going to happen… now." The red head suddenly straightened up, a light grin playing on his lips.

"Huh?" Harry asked, a little confused by this sudden change of attitude.

"Don't turn around Harry, just keep on eating. Ginny's coming our way." The Weasley boy explained quickly. Harry felt his body tensed. No, that couldn't be? Handling her this morning had been all but a piece of cake, but he didn't know if he could do that twice in a so short while. He bent his head forward, trying desperately to hide in his food. But Ginny went past them without a word and took a seat at the other end of the table, right next to Lavender. Harry frowned. Had she just ignored him? Or maybe she hadn't seen him… Either way, Harry felt his heart sinking. He wasn't sure exactly why since just a minute ago he was ready to hide under the table, just to avoid meeting her again. But wouldn't a 'hey Harry' have been normal?

"Wow, that was a close shave!" Ron sighed in relief. Harry sighed too, but that wasn't quite for the same reason.

"Hey Harry!" The familiar voice of his other best friend pulled him out of his reverie. Hermione was standing behind Ron, smiling at him. "Ron." She added. Harry saw Ron gulped with difficulty.

"Hey Hermione." Harry replied.

"Do you mind if I don't eat with you two today?" She asked casually. Harry was about to say it was okay when Ron finally found his voice back.

"Who are you eating with?" He inquired a little too fiercely.

"Not that it is any of your business, Ron, but I'm eating with Ginny, Lavender and eventually Parvati." She answered matter-of-factly.

"You don't usually hang out with them." Ron stated back.

"Well, now I do. Does that cause a problem to you? Maybe you would prefer for the two of us to go eat together in a dark corner, all alone?" She smiled, cocking an eyebrow. Harry had to bite his lips very hard not to laugh at Ron's facial expression. He looked like he just swallowed a particularly sour lemon.

"No, that's okay. Go on." He told her in a castrated voice.

Harry sneered as Hermione made her way to the girls. Ron glared at him. "I can go eat with someone else if you want." Harry teased.

"Yeah, go eat with my sister. I'm sure she'd be glad." Ron spat back. Harry stopped grinning. He took a quick glance at the girls and saw Ginny laughing at something. When he turned back to his friend, Ron was smirking at him, his arms crossed over his chess. Harry groaned.

"Okay, fine, no more teasing. We're in the same clan."

The two boys quickly finished up their meal and went up to the Griffindor common room. As they entered the room, Harry spotted his friends Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, sitting in a corner, looking quite suspicious. He tapped Ron's shoulder to get his attention before heading directly to them.

"Hey! What're you both doing? We haven't seen you at lunch." Harry inquired after them. The two boys looked at each other, seemingly taking a silent agreement before Seamus gravely invited them to join the table. Harry glanced at Ron, who shrugged in confusion, and sat down, Ron following his move.

"So, what's going on here?" Ron asked. Harry turned to his two mysterious friends, waiting for an answer.

"Well… Remember, Harry, this morning, when I told you Lavender was driving me nuts?" Dean began. Harry couldn't help but grin. He nodded in affirmative. "Well, she's still at it. And she got Parvati with her."

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "You mean that you've got **both** of them on your case?"

"No! No, of course not! Parvati is onto Seamus." Dean specified, which made Harry and Seamus laugh.

"Oh, of course, yes." Ron added a bit foolishly.

"Okay, so you're saying that Lavender and Parvati are trying to seduce you…" Harry began.

"Wait a minute!" Ron interrupted. "You're saying that Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, the biggest flirts of Hogwarts, are trying to seduce you? Now let me ask you something: what's new with that?"

At that, Harry couldn't help but laugh. Ron was right. What was there to make such a fuss about? But then, seeing the two grave faces of his friends and remembering his own little experience with Ginny, he regained his seriousness.

"This is not like usual flirting. This is a confusing, naughty, evil game…" Seamus said, putting emphasis on every word. Then he stopped, cleared his throat and blushed a little. "Sorry, that was a little exaggerated."

"No, you know what Seamus, you're bloody right." Ron said. Every eyes went on him incredulously and Ron went pink in the ear. "I mean, you're right about the confusing part. Hermione has been acting weird lately, and my sister too, with Harry."

Dean and Seamus grinned widely, while Harry felt himself turning as flaming red as the hair of his tyrant. That is until Dean casually asked: "But who was Hermione trying to seduce?" Harry saw his best friend cheeks and ears caught in fire.

"Oh, sod off!" Ron grumbled when the three other boys burst out laughing like crazy.

"Well, then, it seems the girls are plotting to make us crawl at their feet." Dean said.

"What are we going to do? I don't want to be reduce at a slug state." Seamus replied.

Harry grinned while his red haired friend turned green, probably remembering a certain moment in second year. But when he caught Ron's eyes, he saw a mischievous glint. "If they want to play that game, they'll learned that two can play it very well."

Harry didn't know why he had agreed with this plan. The only thing he knew was that, when he got in front of Ginny, all of this got pretty much lost in his mind. It was the same night, Ron had gone to the library to have a nice little chat with Hermione, or another late night bickering, what seemed to be their favourite, and Harry was left alone in the common room. At first, he gave a thought about his unfinished assignment in history of magic, but it soon turned out to be pretty much unproductive. Since he was alone, he got up, walked to the fireplace, which colour reminded him of a certain someone, and he started talking to himself.

"Okay Harry, you can do it. Next time you see Ginny, you'll just keep yourself cool and say something casual like: hey Ginny, nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Harry." A soft voice answered him. Slowly, dreadfully, Harry turned, only to come face to face with no other than Ginny Weasley. Harry froze. He stopped breathing, a big lump formed in his throat and his knees went weak. "What are you doing here alone?" She asked, taking a step toward him, fire reflecting in her eyes and hair.

"I-I… hum… Hey Ginny." He stuttered dumbly, but he was too distracted at that moment to kick himself mentally for being so stupid.

Ginny smiled, a ravaging smile, and not that kindly remarked: "You've already said that part." That got the mental kick.

"Yes, I did, indeed. Hum, how long have you been here Ginny?" He asked, truthfully afraid she could have hear more than the 'casual greeting'.

"Didn't you see me coming down? You said 'Hey'…"

"Yes, yes, of course, I saw you, that's why I said 'Hey Ginny, nice to see you' and it is, indeed, very nice to see you, but you know, I really got to go to, huh, well, to the bathroom, yes, 'cause, well, I've got to… huh, go." He said extraordinarily quickly.

"Harry, are you okay?" She inquired with what sounded to be real truthfulness. "You know, you have been acting really weird around me today. If I disturb you, or if you don't want to spend time with me, it's okay, you just have to tell me."

Harry felt his heart break. He was the worst fool in the world. "Ginny, no! That's not it at all. How can you ever think something like that?" He replied desperately.

"Good. 'Cause I thought we could be friends, you know, since I'm already pretty good friends with Hermione and you are my brother's best friend…"

"Oh, friends… Well, yes, friends are a good thing." He said, aware he sounded more and more ridiculous.

Nonetheless, she smiled at him and, very much unexpectedly to Harry, she flew in his arms. Harry was taken aback, but, fortunately, she stayed there long enough for him to recover and put his arms around her. Or was it a fortunate thing? He gently stroke her back, feeling the end of her hair and the very soft and thin material of her shirt. Once again, her scent came to invade his whole self and he would probably have been lost to it if she hadn't drew herself back. Harry opened his eyes, which he hadn't even noticed had been closed in the intensity of the moment and looked at her. She was still very close to him, looking at him, smiling.

"Thank you, Harry, I'm really happy about it." She said, and before he could answer anything, she gently put a hand on his cheek, laying a butterfly kiss on his other cheek, and flew away.

Harry stayed there, strictly forbidding himself to move, except for the hand he brought to his cheek, the one she had kissed oh-so-lightly. "Wow." He thought. "I like her."

To be continued…


	4. When insomnia strike

Harry was in his bed, trying to get some rest. He didn't even think about sleeping, no, sleeping was not something a guy named Harry Potter could do, but resting was fine. So he just laid on his bed, eyes closed, taking advantage of some breathing techniques he had learned to control stress before important Quidditch games. These techniques had also been very helpful with all the Voldemort fighting and stuff. And, tomorrow… no, there wasn't any important match, and he hadn't planned any confrontation with the dark lord… but tomorrow he would meet Ginny, and he would have to act casual and friendly with her. Somehow, Harry just knew that this new friendship would turn out to be much more than he bargained for.

At 12:32, being still very much awake, he decided to get up and busy himself with something else. He put on his glasses and quietly stumbled out of bed. Now what was he going to do? After a moment of reflection, he smiled and went to find his broom. What better occupation than polish your broom to keep your mind from, huh, other thoughts…

Since he didn't want to wake up his roommates, which wouldn't be a very good idea considering some people's temper when you pull them out of their beauty sleep… not to mention one person in particular, he silently made his way out of the dorm and down the stairs to the common room. But, suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. Voices could be heard in the common room, voices that sounded awfully familiar, and they were speaking of…

"I mean, I never thought Seamus had it in him!" Parvati stated in a suggestive tone, making the other girls giggle.

"So, how far have you two been yet?" Another girl asked.

No, it couldn't be… Hermione? Harry was stunned. There sat one of his best friend, the so called the bookworm and rule addict, sitting in the common room in the middle of the night, giggling and talking about boys? That was something Harry never hoped to see. What was she doing there anyway? She should have been asleep by now!

"Well," Parvati trailed off before finally answering the question to the great enjoyment of her friends, "we haven't done much yet. Just kissing and stuff like that, you know. Oh, and he actually touch my…"

Now that was too much information for poor Harry. He turned around and attempted to make quickly but quietly his way back to the safety of his dorm. But, once again, he had to stop.

"And you Ginny, how's it going with Harry?" One of the girl asked, and Harry didn't even care to know which one it was. He slowly turned around and, against his own will, went down a few steps, not breathing, just to make sure he would hear exactly what she would answer to that.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, I don't know!" The red haired girl exclaimed in a sigh. "Harry's not an easy one. He's so… " 

"Self-absorbed?" "Trouble-maker?" "Dark and mysterious?" The girls around her offered.

"Handsome!" Ginny sighed dreamily.

At that, Harry nearly choked. Handsome? Had she just called him handsome? It took him a few second to realise that his mouth was hanging open and he finally closed it, moving down another few steps and hiding in a better spot where he could actually see what was going on.

The girls, Ginny, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati, were sitting on the chairs next to the fireplace, visible only from the dim light emanating from a wand that was flying above them. They were all wearing night dress (was that bad of him to see that?) and on Hermione's lap sat a book. Well, the last detail wasn't exactly unusual, except that the other girls seemed to consider it incredibly important as well. Wait a minute, wasn't it the same book she had hidden from him earlier?

"Okay," Hermione started in her best know-it-all tone as she studied the book. Every girl went quiet and looked at her expectantly. What the hell was going on? "I think we all did a very good job with this part. Now I think it's time for us to attack the serious stuff."

Oh, now they were going to study, right? Hermione would start talking like her old self again, right? All of this non-sense about Ginny thinking he was handsome would stop, right?

"Lets show some skin."

Huh? Harry froze. What skin? She couldn't actually be saying what he thought she was saying… no, not Hermione. She must have been talking about, huh, dragon skin or something like that, for potion that is. That's it.

"Oh!" Lavender and Parvati giggled. "That's our speciality!"

Since when potion was a speciality for them?

"Good." Hermione continued. "But it has to remain subtle. I mean, we wouldn't want to go against rule number 7 just to make it to rule number 26, right?"

Huh?

"What's rule number 7?" Lavender asked dumbly.

Hermione sighed. "Rule number 7: look mysterious." She stated.

"I can't believe you actually learned it all by heart!" Parvati giggled.

"Well, I'm not top student for nothing." Hermione blushed.

"I agree with Hermione." Ginny interjected. Harry tensed. He had almost forgotten she was there… almost. But to hear her voice sent a little jolt of electricity run across his spine. "We have to keep the mystery. That's one of the most important part."

"Well, yes, in your case! I mean, you're the one who's going after our national man of mystery." Lavender smirked and Ginny grinned devilishly.

Oh-oh… Trouble. Have to get out of there. Have to… "Ouch!"

All girls turned to look at him as he laid stupidly, sprawled on the staircase, where he had tried to get up a little too quickly. That was embarrassing.

"Hi girls." He greeted, stroking his head, blushing like mad.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny started, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Harry, what are you doing here in the middle of the night? You should be sleeping!" She exclaimed.

"Well, seems I'm not the only one who's been stuck with insomnia tonight." He replied.

"Have you had another nightmare?" Hermione quietly, her voice filled with concern.

"Huh, nope." Harry answered. "I just, huh, couldn't sleep, that's all." He quickly glanced at Ginny. Damn, she was looking amazing in that light night dress. He stunned him every time.

"Well, I think I'll go to sleep now." Lavender yawned loudly. "Have to get my beauty sleep." She smiled and headed up the stairs, quickly followed by Parvati.

"Night Harry." She sang.

"And, you know, I really have to get some rest if I want to be able to concentrate tomorrow." Hermione stated. When had she learned to be such a good liar? Not that Harry really cared when he saw her climb up to her dorm, leaving a very hot Harry with a way too gorgeous Ginny.

"Are you going to sleep now?" She asked in a low voice. "Because I don't feel like sleeping…"

Harry's breath caught in his throat. Now he knew she was trying to seduce him… and it was getting to him even harder. "I don't think I can sleep now." He croaked up.

She smiled sweetly and went to sit by the fireplace again, lightening up with a wave of her wand. "There," she said, "that way we won't be cold."

Harry didn't say anything. He didn't trust himself to. He just took a seat in the chair next to hers, looking at her, trying to breath normally, to act casually.

"I really like here at night time here. It's so quiet around. It's like you can do anything." She smiled.

"Ginny, I heard you." Harry let out. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, like she wasn't sure she knew what he was talking about. "I heard what you said with the girls. I know what you're trying to do." He added. There for being casual, Harry!

"Oh." She simply said back. "And is it working?" She asked after a short moment of silence.

Harry's eyes widened. She wasn't blushing, she was smirking at him, totally admitting everything. "Eek!…" He squeaked as an answer. That was really the only sound he could manage to get out. Her smirk grew larger and she got up, sauntering to him and kneeling in front of him. Harry felt her coming exceedingly close to him and, huh, parts of him.

"Look, Harry, we're not kids anymore." She declared, looking at him straight in the eyes. Harry gulped. "I've grown up, if you have not noticed yet."

"I, I've pretty much noticed that." He confirmed in a cracked voice.

"And when you grow up, Harry, games change." She stated firmly, fire alive in her eyes. She raised her hand to his cheek and touched it lightly. Harry shivered at the sensation and would have closed his eyes had he not been so hypnotised by her every move. The way she titled her head, the way she licked her lips, the way the inched closer, and closer and closer… Harry licked his lips quickly in expectation. His eyes closed of their own will as her soft mouth came in contact with his… cheek? What? Hey, that wasn't supposed to be like that! He titled his head and, before she could back away, claimed her lips with his.

Passion invaded him, along with the most wonderful feeling of rightness, as his kissed her. It wasn't long before she responded to him and moved her lips along with his. It was sweet, yet intense. As he felt her hands tangled in his hair, his made their way around her waist and scooted her up so that she would sit on his laps. Harry worked hard against himself not to be too demanding, not to press her to hard against himself. But it felt good. He very temptingly ran his tongue on her lower lip…

Ginny backed away.

Damn, to fast. But she was smiling in a way he had never seen her before. Her eyes were shinning more brightly and her cheeks were flushed, not from timidity, but from passion. She looked beautiful.

"Good night Harry." She murmured lowly and her breath blew on his face in the most sensual way…

Then the mood broke. Had she just said good night? She must have because she was now removing herself from his arms.

"Huh, Ginny? Where are you going?" Harry asked in a husky voice.

"I'm going to bed. Maybe you should too." She smiled before turning around and heading to the stairs. Harry watched her, completely dumbfounded and utterly confused. That wasn't supposed to be like that! But, then again, in their now grown up game, she seemed to be the one making the rules.

To be continued…


	5. Be brave, Griffindor men!

Okay, I just thought that I couldn't possibly leave you with the short and crappy chapter 5 I first offered you… so I updated. And here it is, the new version, longer and hopefully better…

Chapter 5

"Harry, hell, are you even trying to listen to me?" Ron's exasperated voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Yes, Ron, I'm trying… I'm just not very successful at it." Harry groaned, rubbing his temples. The night, after leaving the common room, had been long. He hadn't get to sleep 'til very late, or very early if you prefer, and had been waken up by a bunch of hungry males preparing to get down for breakfast.

"What's with you anyway?" The red head asked, cooling down his fiery temper to show a little concern. "You look like hell since you woke up."

"Well, thank you Ron." Harry replied. He felt like hell, but he had tried to hide it. It seemed he hadn't been successful at that either.

Ron sighed. "You know, if you're having nightmares again, you can talk to me…"

Harry looked up, impressed. His friend wasn't exactly the kind of person to express such things. Sure, he was very talkative, but he never said much about his real feelings. Oh, sure, Harry knew he was his best friend and he could trust him, but it was more like a silent agreement between them…

"I know." He replied truthfully. "Thank you."

Ron cleared his throat. "Ah, well, that's what friends are for, right?" The big guy said before engulfing himself in his bowl of cereals. The touching moment was over.

"Ron, there's something I need to tell you." Ron's head snapped up and Harry saw real concern in his eyes. "Don't worry, it's nothing relative to dark forces… It's about the girls." Harry added quickly. A wide grin spread across Ron's freckled face.

"Then I've got something to talk about too." 

The two friends quickly finished up their breakfast and hurried back to the common room. They were soon followed by Dean and Seamus who had, it seemed, something to talk about too. The boys sat down in a retired corner of the common room and looked at each other, wondering who would begin.

"Lavender kissed me." Dean finally blurted out. "Not that is was the first time." He blushed. "But this time she just did it and then left. That was weird, I mean, usually we spend time together… talking. She always wants me to talk about my feelings and stuff like that. But yesterday she just kissed me and left. I was wondering if I had done it wrong, but when she saw me this morning, she smiled and winked at me."

"Parvati kissed me too." Seamus continued. "For a long time." He smiled dreamily. "And it was getting really good but she left. Like this, all of a sudden, she just left me. That's confusing."

Harry listened to the boys' stories. It brought back memories, good memories, like Ginny in her night dress, Ginny smiling at him, Ginny kissing him… But his story, like in Dean's and Seamus', ended up with the girl walking away. He sucked on his lower lip thoughtfully.

"What's with the girls and the kiss-and-leave stuff?" Ron exclaimed. "Not that it happened to me, but…" He turned to look at Harry and raised an eyebrow. "What Harry, you look like you just sucked on a lemon. Has Ginny kissed you?"

"Huh…" Harry cleared his throat and felt his cheeks burned. Wide grins appeared on his friend's face. "Anyway, what happened with you and Hermione?" He changed the subject. Ron's face lightened up and his eyes started twinkling mischievously.

"I played back." He announced proudly. "She was so stunned that she couldn't pronounce a word. Imagine, Hermione speechless. That doesn't happen every day. Anyway, I left before she could recover."

"What did you say to her?" Dean inquired incredulously.

"Nothing much. It's just the way I said it. I took her hand and looked at her in the eyes…" But, as proud as he seemed, he didn't give more details. He turned to face Harry. "But, Harry, you said you had something to tell me and, since you don't want to talk about Ginny kissing you (insert grin here), I suppose it is something else."

Harry would have been stunned by Ron's new capacity to see right through him if he hadn't been so busy remembering everything he had heard the night before. The boys looked at him expectantly.

"First, I've got to say: we were right. Girls are up to something and they are plotting together." Harry let out in a breath. He then proceeded to tell them about what he heard when he was hiding, forgetting about the Seamus-has-it-in-him part.

"I knew it!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, but, somehow, I don't really care about the slug state anymore." Seamus said in a quiet voice, blushing like mad and not daring to look up at his friends.

"No! We can't let that happen! We have to fight for our dignity." Ron stated back fervently.

"You go fight. That's your thing. I'll just enjoy the kissing." Seamus replied.

"That's ridiculous! She can't be that good! Not enough to reduce your pride to the state of a slave. I mean, what are you? We're Griffindor men, we're supposed to be brave!" Ron was in fire. Harry just watched his best friend, not knowing if he should laugh at him or admire him. He finally chose to agree.

"Look, I think what we need strategies." Harry stated, carefully watching his friends reactions. They all turned to him, perplexity covering their young male features. "The girls have a book. I don't know exactly what it is, but there are rules in it, telling them how to act or something of the sort. We can't just fight, to use Ron's word, without weapons."

"So, you're saying that we need swords…" Seamus replied slowly, obviously confused. Harry sighed. 

"No, Seamus, not swords. It was a metaphor." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I knew that. I just meant it in a metaphoric kind of way…" Seamus quickly covered his mistake.

"Strategies, rules… Hell, Harry, you're sounding like Hermione!" Ron let out in an exasperated tone.

"And I'm sure you like that." Harry pointed out, but losing no time to enjoy the effects of it on his now very flushed friend. "We have to figure out what we can do to affect them the way they do to us."

It took the guys a good thirty minutes to dress a list of four items.

Girls like mushy things.

Girls want attention.

Girls always complain about guys being dumb, slow and pig-headed, so girls must like when guys are smart, quick and, huh, not pig-headed.

Girls like compliments.

When done, Harry looked down at the list and sighed. "We're pathetic."

The next day, Harry woke up to find Ron's bed empty. Dean and Seamus were still sleeping soundly, but the absence of his best friend was weird. Ron was never one to get up early. Shrugging it away, he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. No one was there and the cold floor was dry. Ron had not showered before going… Once again, Harry had to shrug. Ron was a big boy after all.

Turning on the water, the raven haired boy let the water wash away his thoughts of Ron and his mind drifted on another red head. He licked his lips, drinking the droplets hanging on them, wishing it could taste anything like what he had tasted two nights ago. She definitely had him around her little finger. Pathetic was the only word he could find to describe his state. That, and subjugated and madly in… love? How could he have fallen so quickly? It was only a week ago that he would consider her as Ron's baby sister, the innocent and sweet little Virginia Weasley. But she was nothing near that. Oh, for sure, she was sweet, but in a flavoured way. He had tasted it and was now addicted to it. But hadn't he fallen way before that? Harry groaned. That smile. It was it. The way she had smiled when he met her down in the great hall that morning. And the way she had been so… different, so confident. It just made more sense. Everything he had always liked in Ginny, the way her eyes shone, her generous and kind personality, her sense of humour, all of that was still there. But her shyness and giggling had gone to make room for a new confidence, a womanly attitude. She was stunning.

Quickly drying and dressing himself, he tiptoed out of his dorm and headed to the great hall for breakfast. All of this thinking had made him hungry. He was about to get through the portrait hole when a voice stopped him. 

"Harry!" He turned around to see no other than Ginny Weasley, coming down the stairs in all her glory. She really was beautiful.

"Hey Gin." He greeted her with a casualty that surprised him.

"You were going down for breakfast?" Harry nodded. "So was I. Why don't we walk together?" She offered in a smile.

"Why not?" He smiled back and they went through the passage as one. Harry had to ignore the shiver that ran through his whole body as he felt her hair caress his cheek. "You know, you look very nice this morning." He said tentatively as they walked down the corridor. Girls liked compliments, right?

Her smile brightened. "Thanks. And you are as handsome as ever." Now it was his cheeks that brightened in a very red colour. "Oh, don't tell me Harry Potter, the great hero, is not used to little compliments?" She teased him. But, before he could say anything to that, not that he had anything smart to say, but he was interrupted by other voices.

"Ron! I can't believe you. You know how much trouble you could have get us in?" Hermione's voice echoed through the almost empty corridor. They were coming this way.

In a movement of panic, never knowing what there was to panic about, Harry gripped Ginny and pulled her in a dark corner where they wouldn't be seen. The girl shrieked in surprise, but Harry quickly covered her mouth with his hand, silencing her. At the exact same time, Hermione and Ron appeared at the other end of the corridor.

"Oh, come on, 'Mione, it is not entirely my fault, is it? I mean, if we were gone when I said it was late, we wouldn't have been stuck there all night."

"Well, if you and Harry had not been running around the school playing tricks for the last few years, they wouldn't be locking the doors with special spells."

"And if they wouldn't be using special spells we would had get out of there and nothing that happened tonight would have happened. We'd never…"

"Oh shut up, Ron."

They were now gone. But Harry never got to wonder what this argument was all about because he suddenly realised how close he was with Ginny. When pulling her into their hiding place, he had ended on his knees, with her almost sitting on his laps, one arm holding her around the waist to set her still and the hand that once covered her mouth was now barely resting in the angle of her neck and shoulder. Her hair were caressing his face and he allowed himself to close his eyes just for a second to inhale her scent. But this second must have been longer than he thought because when he opened his eyes, she was staring at him in a strange way.

"Hum… sorry about that." He said in a husky voice, moving his arms to free her. But she took hold of his hands and put them back where they were before, where they belonged.

"Don't be." She barely pronounced, licking her lips. She bent down slowly and kissed him.

To be continued… Now I really need to sleep. It's 3:21am. Sorry if the grammar or spelling sucks. Too late to care for that… Please, tell me what you think if you want more!


	6. Morning in heaven and hell

Yep, I know, it took me long enough… Well, huh, I have no good reason actually.  I'm lazy.  But thanks to Allie who reminded me that people were waiting for me to write more (for over 2 months, whoops!), I decided that it was time for me to get back to work and give you something.  Now now, I guess there is also this little egoistic part of me that wants next part of Riding the line between love and hate so bad that I actually hope this is going to be enough for a certain writer to get inspired… Now if that wasn't a hint!  And before going on with the story, let me just remind you that I'm a real sucker for review…

Chapter 6

'Kill me now and I'll die happy.'

'Ginny is kissing me…'

Harry tightened is hold on Ginny's tiny waist.  He was still kneeling in that corner, her on his laps.  Her lips felt so incredibly soft on his and her scent so overwhelming that he had to struggle with his whole self to keep control of his actions… his reactions.  Now, there was this particular reaction he wasn't quite able to restrain.  He felt his body tense and a blush crept to his cheeks, but Ginny didn't seem to notice.  She kept on kissing him, even harder if possible.  Carefully, he ran his hands from her waist to her tights and tried to make her move, change her position so she would feel him, huh, his… well… But it didn't work quite the way he intended to 'cause he soon found Ginny straddling him.  Oh-oh!  Her lips parted and she ran her tongue on his bottom lip, biting it lightly, urging him to give his thoughts away and kiss her decently.  She really was convincing!  He gave her access and their tongues met for a brief instant before he had to gasp.  Ginny had trust her hips forward in attempt to get closer to him and had crushed exactly into this part of him that was giving him so much, huh, thoughts earlier.  Ginny's eyes flew open and widened at the expression she saw on his face.  Or was it that she felt… it?  Harry's heart was racing, his breathing was heavy.  Now how was Ginny going to react?  Would she think he was a perverted bastard?  Would she run away?  Or would she… grin?  She was grinning.  Oh, damn, she had this all planned!

For a second, Harry was scared.  He really wondered were sweet innocent little Virginia Weasley had gone to and how to bring her back.  But wasn't that what he wanted too?  It was not like he hadn't dreamt of this for a thousand times and that only in the last few nights.  But not quite like that.  No, his dreams never involved kneeling into a corridors, behind a big ugly gargoyle.

"Ginny."  He managed to let out in an uneven voice.  She tilted her head.  Why did she have to look so adorable?  "Maybe we should get to breakfast… I mean, before it's over."

She gave him a weird look.  "Why Harry?  Are you so hungry that you can't stand to stay close to me?"  Was she serious or was that teasing?  A man couldn't tell.

"Huh, Ginny, it's that, well, huh."

She giggled.  "As you so eloquently put it Harry, I think you're right.  Breakfast is a nice idea.  It's still so early… and we need to eat, gather all our energy for later."

Harry gulped.  "Yep.  Exactly what I meant."  He said in a abnormally high voice.  

"I knew it."  She smiled before gracefully standing up, offering her hand to help him up.  "I see you're ready now."  She said, glancing down before looking at his in the eyes.  She grinned devilishly and Harry felt his whole face reddened, knowing very well what she had been referring to.

Down they went to the great hall.  The huge place was filled with students of every house, everyone eating happily.  Harry spotted Ron and Hermione sitting together and made his way to them, Ginny on his heels.

"Hey there!"  He greeted them.  They both turned to him and smiled.

"Hi Harry!"  Hermione said back.  "And Ginny."  She added with a glint in her eyes.

They sat at the Griffindor table and plates of scrambled eggs soon appeared in front of them. 

"So, where have you two been?"  Ron asked innocently.  "It took you both long enough to come down.  I almost thought you'd found something better to do."

Harry glared at his friend, clearly wishing to get rid of that grin on his face.  "Well, seems that 'you' found something better to do than sleep last night.  I reckon you did not spend the night into our dorm last night."  He raised an eyebrow inquisitively.  Ron blushed to the root of his hair and Hermione chocked on her piece of toast.  Ron had to stroke her back and give her some pumpkin juice to get her to finally breath normally.  Harry, as for himself, was fighting the urge to chuckle at the touching scene.

"Don't get wrong ideas."  Ron muttered under his breath, still very much red in the face.

"I would never.  I mean, I didn't know Hermione didn't spend the night in her dorm as well…"  He laughed as they both looked like they were going to explode.  But then he felt something on his arm.  Ginny was trying to get his attention.

"Oh Harry, don't torture them like that, or they might give you hell when you'll be the one to spend the night out…"  She murmured in a sing-song voice.

Was that a promise?  Harry blushed.  And it was three red faces and a smiling one who got up and made their way to their classes.  Divination, Harry sighed, at least it would be easy.

To be continued…

Oh, I know, that was short… But isn't it better than nothing?  Now, please review and I'll see if I can get next part out soon… 


	7. Girls

Hey there, sweet little readers.  Here is chapter 7, which I tried, I swear, I tried to write a bit faster than I usually do.  Now be happy about what I'm going to say here: my sister gave me deadlines for this fic and Whose Game is it anyway (the R/Hr version), which means that I will have to update a lot more often or there will be consequences for me… And I really don't want that!

Chapter 7

Charms.  How charming.

On the other hand, that gave Harry some free time to think.  And boy was there things to think about!  This morning, it had been… interesting.  Ginny, her lips, her body so close to him, the way she clung to him while she kissed him… But wasn't it all a bit sudden?  A bit too fast?  One week ago, she was still little Ginny.  The girl who had had a crush on him for years but who was too shy to say or do anything.  Except maybe that Valentine Card… but he definitely wanted to forget about that.  And now… She was turning into the seductress.  And one hell of a good one, for that matter!  Just to think of the way she could affect him… But maybe it was only hormones ragging.  He was a seventeen years old boy after all.  And teenager boys were never known for self-control.  But if that was the case, if the only reason he was attracted to her was… normal physical reactions… then it was wrong.  He just couldn't take advantage of her.  Even if she seemed to be asking for it.  Merlin, that was confusing!

Harry sighed loudly, not bothering the knowing glances thrown his way.  He let his eyes wander around the room, scanning it in hope to find something to keep his mind on less slippery grounds.  Now, that last metaphor was gross…  Ron would have liked it.  Or maybe not, since it referred to his little sister… Talking about Ron, the poor guy seemed bored out of his mind.  And extremely irritated by the constant snickering and giggling going on around him.  Ah, seemed like his little escapade has been noticed by more people it was intended.  That was funny.  Harry smirked before turning his attention to his second best friend.  Hermione.  She was reading.  How, huh, usual of her…  But wasn't her eyes directed just a bit too much to her right?  And, to her right was, of course, no other than Ron Weasley.

Weasley.  Damn.  Now back to that ground again.  That wonderful ground, full of incredible landscapes, mountains and valleys… He really had to stop those perverted metaphors popping constantly into his head.  But he would most definitely agree to explore a bit more.  Please, Potter, keep these thoughts to yourself and never let them out…  That would be extremely embarrassing.

Think of anything else.  Snakes, for example.  Now that was one real cool down.  Snakes were cold.  They came from jungles.  Jungles were hot and humid.  Hot and humid and sweet was the way Ginny's mouth felt on his.  Snakes, back to snakes.  They were, huh, long and with the right song you could get them to dance up… 

At that point Harry had to restrain a groan.  Images of Ginny in leopard fashion underwear, dancing and singing quite the right song were invading his mind.  He was weak.

And then, Professor Flitwick came to his rescue:  "Now, kids, we will try our new found knowledge with a team work.  This will be very interesting.  Now, please, find yourself a good partner, someone you will be able to work efficiently with."  That was exactly what he needed to help sober himself.  He wouldn't dare have those thoughts while working with Ron and Hermione.  "Teams of two."

Teams of two? Harry's eyes went from one to his other best friend and he nearly burst out laughing.  The expression on Ron's face was priceless.  And Hermione, well, she looked like she already had plans.  And nobody, even the boy-who-lived, would dare come between Hermione Granger and her plans.  Harry shrugged and winked at the poor guy before heading to Neville Longbottom.  Things changed.  And it was not like he didn't want to change their trio himself, make it a quatuor…

"Hey Neville, can I work with you?"  Harry called to the short guy.  

"Okay.  Anyway, it's not like you have any other choice… Look at all those couples."  He replied, sighing in envy.

Harry shrugged and offered him half a smile.  What could one respond to that kind of depressing reality?  The poor boy was probably the only male of their year who wasn't the prey of some girl's sweet folie.  For a time, Harry had thought Neville was unaware of all that was going on around him.  He seemed too naïve.  Unfortunately, he wasn't.  Not that is was a big surprise.  One could not walk around the school for long without noticing Lavender winking at Dean over the table at dinner, or Parvati dragging Seamus in a dark corner of the common room, just a bit before curfew…  As for Ron and Hermione… Well, you just had to glance at the pair, even very quickly, to know exactly why they kept bickering.  Prat seemed to be turning into a compliment on Hermione's tongue.

"You know what I think sometimes?"  Neville called back for Harry's attention.  "When they say everyone's other half is somewhere out there, waiting for them, well I think I've already got both half in me.  That must be why I'm so fat and no one is interested in me…"  He explained quietly.

"Neville, that's not true!"  Harry exclaimed, his eyes wide in outrage.  "You're not fat and, well, Hogwarts is not the world.  There is a bunch of girls outside and I'm sure there is one of them who's waiting for you.  I mean, you're a nice guy."

"Yeah, I'm mister nice-guy…"  Somehow, this sounded sarcastic.  And sarcasm in Neville's mouth really was unusual.

"Neville, I…" Harry tried again, but he was interrupted by loud crying and protest.

"Aaah!  What is going on?"  

Harry turned around, only to find his best friend floating in midair, just above a very proud looking Hermione.  Oh, so that was what they were supposed to work on?  Well, it seemed there was more important matter to take care of.  Once again Harry, be the hero when your friend is in need… But not the still flying one, he can manage on his own.

"Excellent!  Very excellent indeed, Miss Granger.  Ten points to Gryffindor for assimilating the technique so quickly."  He heard Professor Flitwick jubilate before turning all his attention back to Neville.

"Neville, I don't know what to say to make you believe me, but I'm being honest with you.  I sincerely think you're a nice person, a very good friend."

"Whatever."  Neville rolled his eyes and walked away as the end of the class rang.  Okay, maybe the good-friend argument wasn't such a good idea.  But, damn, it wasn't Harry's job to make him feel wanted!  He needed a girl there.  But which one?

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione.  And hell, the two could take care of themselves, or each other.  He ran past them, going unnoticed by the both of them, and went after the heart in distress.  Oh, why couldn't it be save the damsel in distress from the chamber of secrets once again… That would have been a piece of cake compared to dealing with a friend's depressed feelings.

Out of the classroom, Neville was nowhere to be seen.  He must have went back to the tower… Or strait to the next class.  What was it anyway?  Potions.  Damn.  He would never get a break !  Why could he just go back to daydreaming about Ginny?  Okay, he would have to classify this case later…

In the meantime, he had to think of something to cheer up the poor guy's spirit.  A girl.  That couldn't be that hard to find!  There were lots of girls around them.  Like, in Gryffindor, for example.  There was Ginny, which was out of the question, and Hermione, but that wasn't an option either.  Parvati and Lavender were already taken too.  But they weren't the only girls in the whole house!  First years to third years were too young.  The boy was seventeen years old!  He couldn't go out with a… kid.  But when he thought of it, fourth years weren't all that better.  They were just a bunch of giggling girls.  That left fifth and sixth years… But not Ginny.  In fifth year, there was the ever-happy blond, the brunette with more boobs than brain (that was Ron's idea), the Divination freak and Hermione Jr.   Okay, maybe not.  In sixth year, we had Ginny.  Was there any other girl in sixth year?  Oh!  There were those two little ones, nice, a bit squealy when it came to the I-still-can't-believe-that-you're-Harry-Potter-even-if-I've-lived-in-the-same-tower-as-you-for-the-last-five-year-and-a-half part.  That was kinda freaky but if that was the only flaw he could find… Oh, right, they had boyfriends.  Apart from that, there was only the shy one.  But Gryffindor wasn't the only house!  There was Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and Slytherin… okay, maybe not Slytherin.  But there had to be… 

Wait a minute, the shy one?  That girl, she was so shy that people had the tendency to forget about her, and maybe that was what she wanted.  But she seemed to be a nice girl.  She had smiled at Harry once.  And then had quickly glanced away.  But Neville was shy too.  Maybe they could find something in each other, overcome their shyness together.  That was it, she had to be the solution!

For once in his life, Harry Potter saw the Potions class went by quickly.  Snape had decided to make them copy a very long list of ingredients which they would have to learn by heart for the next class in which there would be an interrogation.  He interrupted the peacefulness of his students only a few times to ask questions, humiliate a few Gryffindor, take some points away from them, and, of course, reward his own house of a few more.  All in all, in wasn't that bad.  And Harry had some time to formulate his plan to get Neville out of his misery.  Matchmaking was a hard task, but some things just had to be done.

Things to clear his conscience and let him all at peace to couple himself.

Now was that what he wanted.  Did he really want Ginny as his girlfriend?  Wow.  It suddenly seemed so clear.  She was everything he wanted, everything he needed.  She had this way to free his mind from anything else, from this load he had carried on his shoulders for all these years.  She was funny, she was sweet, she was beautiful.  But she was more than that.  Every single little thing he looked for in his friends, she had it: loyalty, cleverness, courage, strength… Whatever happened in the future, he knew she would dare to stand by his side and fight.  Ron would, for he was the most loyal person you could dream to have as your friend.  Hermione would, because she cared for him like a sister would.  But Ginny would because she loved him.  Who said you couldn't find your perfect match at eleven year's old.  She was the brightest of them all.  She knew right then what he had taken almost seven years to realize.  They were meant for each other.  That was why he felt so right when he was with her.  Neville was right: the other half of him, it was somewhere… It was in her.

He had to tell her.

TBC…

Whoa… Can you feel the end coming?  I do!  Thanks for the encouragement.  It really means a lot to me.  Please, keep reviewing.  I will need it to write next part…  Only 1 or 2 left, depending on how inspired I get.  


End file.
